Back From The Grave
by Mrs.AyaDrevis
Summary: DioxAya at some parts x3 took me awhile to do this and this is my first one I have done so hope you like!
1. Rise Dio

Chapter one: Rise Dio…

Dio's only eye shot open and he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in the same place he had died in… twice. The Drevis Mansion... Or, what was left of it. He looked up and saw Mrs. Drevis… Aya's mother. She was just barely floating above the ground, a purple aura around her body. Her hair waved around her body in a calmly

"Hello Dio." she said, her voice ringing like bluebells during the beginning of spring.

She smiled in a relived manner, which meant that she needed something, he knew that much. Dio looked around in alarm. She wouldn't have brought him back for his own mercy… 'I wish' he thought running his hand through his hair.

"What is it you need?" he asked in sincere concern.

But his voice was deeper. He stood up and his clothes looked and felt too small for him. He tore parts of his ragged pants to make them look like shorts that went to his knees and pulled his shirt off. 'There's really no point in wearing a shirt that looks like it's for a thirteen year old… But, I am thirteen. You don't exactly mature or age when you die.' he thought as he looked at the shirt he pulled off.

He turned his attention back to Monika with a puzzled look as if to say, "Am I even myself?" She couldn't help but giggle at the confusion on his face. "What?" he asked a bit irritated that she was laughing at him!

"Anyhow, I can see that you are confused, so I'll just tell you... I made you grow Dio. I need your help… The past is repeating itself."

'Wait… does she mean…?' he couldn't even finish the thought.

"But your husband's gone…"

He'd like to say dead, but Alfred's body was never found.

"Yes but Aya isn't…" she said staring at the sky.

Now Dio was confused. "I thought that you wanted Aya to live…" he said with a shaky voice.

He remembered how he had saved Aya from her mad father, and how he had a bandage over his….

He felt the right side of his face. The bandage was gone, leaving a gaping hole in his face. He slightly hung his head. Monika ripped off the end of her blue dress and tied it around Dio's head. Pulling at it to get the ripped cloth over his socket where a honey colored eye should be, identical to the other.

"My baby's been experimenting…"

"With what…?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't…

He looked into her sorrowful eyes.

"No way… Aya wouldn't-…" he trailed off.

He couldn't believe it. When he met her, that innocent ten year old girl… It had been four years since that day he met her. Now, she had taken her father's path in life. how was he going to look at her now? He's not even sure about how he feels right now at the moment.

"I need you to fix her. Please Dio. Take her far away from her new obsession…" she begged.

Dio grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'd never let you down mam." He looked up at her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad…" she said pointing to the forests. "There. She lives in those woods in a cottage. Can you really save her Dio?" she asked.

He smirked. "Of course." He said proudly.

"Thank you… Now take your leave…" she gently ordered.

"But Dio."

He turned around to look at her.

"Be careful. I fear that she may be far more dangerous than her father was... And Alfred's soul is not yet at peace... He's out there somewhere. He's watching her... I can feel it. He hasn't gotten over her. He made a clone like I suggested before he killed me, but he still wants Aya. The real Aya. He will kill you again if you stand in his way.

!

He was standing in front of her house. He could just barge in there and grab her by the wrist and take her far away from this place. But not now, it was pitch black outside. "Keep your cool Dio…" he muttered as he rapped on her door and waited, hoping that Aya is the same as she was back then.


	2. Can you forgive me?

Chapter two: Can you forgive me?

~Aya's p.o.v ~

I just finished doing the dishes. As I put the last plate in the cabinet, I heard a knock on the door.

I smirked. "Another patient already?" I asked myself.

I quickly ran to the door and dusted myself off and took a deep breath in and then out. I took hold of the door knob and turned it, and pulled the door open.

I put on a coy smile. "Hello!" I cheered.

But then, I realized something. He looked oh so familiar….

"So, you weren't smiled upon like your mother and I wished…" he said.

"It's you…" I said barely above a whisper.

My smile switched from coy to genuine. His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. Is it because I cut my hair? I gulped, I knew I was in some sort of trouble…

"You know… I never caught your name…" I sighed.

"WHY? THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU KILLED THEM AYA! WHY? WHY DID YOU BECOME LIKE YOUR FATHER?" he yelled in my face.

I was in shock. He knew! He knew what I did! I collapsed as my body started to shake.

"A book. I found one of father's books! It made me want to kill. It made me become crazy. I'm addicted now. I couldn't help it! I needed to kill." I muttered letting silent tears flow out of my eyes.

He kneeled down to my height and patted my head, then pulled me to his warm bare chest.

"Aya… I'm here to help you stop okay? Accept my help…" he coaxed.

I looked up at his eye and placed my forehead on his. He then stood up, pulling me up with him. He stared at me for a reply. I sighed.

"Thanks… But no thanks." I said with a smile.

He was taken aback by that, but I continued.

"Hey don't you see? I can make anyone perfect forever! Beautiful, old, ugly, it doesn't matter! I can make anyone in this whole world perfect! Even you…" I said in a serious voice.

~ Dio's p.o.v ~

Monika was right… She is crazier than her father! I backed away. He only turned handsome or beautiful people into dolls. Aya makes people of any kind into dolls. I stomached the courage to walk over to her and slap her so hard that she fell to the ground.

"AYA STOP! DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW CRAZY YOU'RE BEING!"

She held her cheek. There was a red mark under her hand appearing right where I'd slapped her. I felt bad for hitting her but…. She shakily struggled to get up. Now I felt really bad, she couldn't even stand up right.

"Ay-"

She put a hand up, cutting me off. She sighed.

"I know. I know that I'm crazy. I know that what I'm doing is wrong." She sighed.

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked caressing the cheek that I hit.

She flinched when I touched her.

"It's all that I had left of father except for his book… I loved father and a book that he use wasn't enough. When I lost my mother again and father was gone, it felt like salt in a wound located in my heart… I was alone. I had no one… Someone had broken in here about two years ago and killed Maria. After that I really was alone… I didn't know what to do. Killing those people and making them perfect made me realize…. Father was right behind me, smiling, being proud…"

I frowned. "And how do you think your mother saw that? Do you think she was proud of your doing? Aya, your mother is the reason I'm alive right now. She sent me here to heal, save, and protect you…your father, and Maria, tortured and killed us humans… We were people too, Aya. This cloth covering my eye, it was part of her dress. Aya," I unwrapped the bloody stained cloth from my head and held it in front of her. "Look. Proof. She sent me here to help you" I said. "Please let me help you." I said in a voice filled with worry.

She huffed. She turned her back to me and crossed her arms. "I'm going to the basement. Just go to sleep in Maria's old room. Go to the next room on your right and then the only room up ahead. Sleep there." She went into the room up ahead and-

SLAM!

"On her period much?" I said rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

Click!

I chuckled. "Yep…"

I looked under the shoe mat at the front door and found a key.

"Works every time…" I muttered. I walked over to the door she disappeared in and pressed my ear against it.

CREEEEEAK! WHAM!

That kinda sounds like a trap door. "Oh. That must be her basement…" I murmured sarcastically.

I knew dang well that's where her lair, science lab, or whatever she calls it, is where she kills…


	3. Tending and Mending

Chapter three: Tending and Mending

~ Aya's p.o.v ~

"NO PLEASE! HELP! NO! DON'T! AHHHH!" VRRRRRRRRR! SZZZZZZZZZ! "AHHHHHHH-…."

Splat… I loved the sound of helpless screams. It only fuels my energy to do my job. I sighed and wiped some sweat off of my forehead.

"Bliss… Are you proud father? I hope so…" I muttered as my back met the cement brick wall. I slid down the wall and let tears stream down my face for one reason and one reason only.

"I can't believe my mom sent Dio here to 'heal' me…" I murmured.

I stared at the surgery knife in my hand and sighed. Blood covered the knife and my face, along with my clothes. I'll…. I'll sleep here tonight…

~ Dio's p.o.v ~

She really is like her dad… I walked from around the corner and into the room. "I really can't heal you tonight…" I kissed her forehead and went back upstairs and into Maria's old room…

!

I woke up to the smell of something sweet, amazing. I got out of the bed and left the bedroom that Maria once slept in. I walked through the hall and poked my head around the corner to see a clean, non-bloody, beautiful, Aya Drevis cooking... "Cute..." I whispered a bit surprised.

I stared at her making muffins and eggs. I walked into the kitchen and decided to tease her. Without warning, I snuck up on her and hugged her from behind with a smirk. She jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus! You scared the living daylight outta me!" she said with a little blush on her face. I chuckled at her reaction and took a muffin off of the wooden tray and took a huge bite. "HOT!" I yelled slipping on the rug and falling to the ground. Aya started giggling and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She looked at me with passionate eyes. I fake coughed and blushed with nervous eyes. "It's like you've never seen or tasted hot food before." She giggled. "Haven't." I stated simply. "… Oh. Well! There's a first time for everything! Let's eat!"

!

"Hey. I still don't know your name." she said cutting one of her muffins perfectly in half. I chocked on my bite. "O-oh. Right. You never formally met me. Well, my name's Dio. No last name. Just, Dio…" I said taking another bite. "Oh. Well, I'm glad to have met you!" she cheered so innocently as if she'd never killed a person. There was a comfortable silence.

"So, is there any other reason mom sent you here?" Aya asked staring and me with her soft, kind, beautiful blue eyes. I stiffened in the slightest. There was another reason I was here, but, Monika and I didn't really talk about it, considering the fact that if I heal Aya, we wouldn't have to worry about it. I shuddered. "Well,-…." Should I tell her?


	4. the Truth Hurts

Chapter four: The truth hurts

"Actually, yes… There is…" I muttered. I didn't exactly know how to put it without freaking out… I scratched the back of my neck. She kept staring at me with eyes full of curiosity. I sighed and ruffled my hair. "Aya, do you realize that…. Do you remember when you lived in your mansion, with your father… The curse Aya do you remember the curse?!" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

She tilted her head, looking so cute that I could've just maybe locked her up to be my own. "How could I forget?" she asked in a bubbly yet sarcastic voice that made me only ever so slightly smirk. But that quickly vanished as quickly as it came. "Aya, if you don't stop… How do I say this? It'll happen to you too…Aya. This is why your mother and I wanted you to stop this! I didn't want to go to extremes and freak you out like this, but you really gotta stop!" I said, holding her shoulders so that she'd face me.

I stared into her lost, helpless, big blue eyes. She really was innocent when she wasn't killing. In fact, I think that that's the only terrible thing she's done. She shook her head violently. Is she saying…. No? I nervously chuckled a bit, hoping that she was kidding around with me here. "Hehe… 'No' what?" I asked as my nervousness escalated. She glared at me. "Don't be dumb! I've spent way too long on this place, making it exactly how I wanted it, building more and more onto it. And I've done so much here! I'm not just gonna leave it all behind and be-"

"Be sane? Be normal? Be safe to be around?!" I said as my voice got higher and higher from irritation. She rolled her eyes. "Sure! Let's go with that! Yes Dio! I know that I'm crazy! I've told you this before! And guess what?! I don't give a f***!" she yelled. My eyes widened and I seriously wanted to laugh and slap her. I turned to face her and grabbed her shoulders and had her face me. We intensely stared each other down. "God dammit… I can't take it any more…" I pulled her to me by force and kissed her.

'God'

'Damn…'


	5. There's this thing called love… I think

Chapter five: There's this thing called love… I think we're in it.

~ Aya's p.o.v ~

This kiss… It's intoxicating! I can't take it! I can't think! I can't even breathe! My chest, it hurts. It's painful! I feel sick. Feel like I don't deserve this. He can't seriously be in lo…. L… lo… ve, with me. He can't! I don't deserve it! I'm a horrible person… I don't even know the first thing about love….

Dio ran his tongue across my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I shivered with delight, thus causing a parting between my lips. He took full advantage and dipped his tongue into my mouth. My tongue timidly touched his. Then our tongues battled. Why am I going along with this? I felt something wet slide down my face. I realized that I was crying. I grabbed Dio's arms and shoved him away. We gasped for breath. He looked only ever so slightly shocked.

"I… I didn't think you'd try to force me….. W…. Why? Why do you like me? Even after what I've done? How could you not hate me? Didn't you hate me when you first came here?! You slapped me! How did you just forgiv-" he pushed his lips against mine once again before I could finish my questions that were continuously racing through my head.

"Mmm!" I couldn't talk! My mind was disappearing, my heart is dissolving, my lips melted into the kiss. The kiss turned from devious to soft and innocent once again, but then, much to my disappointment, he pulled away. I looked away, trying to hide the fact that I was pissed. "Regardless, you're still crazy." he muttered. "... I know..." I said as I got up and walked back to my room with a soft "click", I locked the door behind me.

"I'm sorry that I'm crazy Dio. I just can't help it, even if mom wants you to save me for her, though, I can't bring myself to tell you that."


	6. You will NOT hurt him!

Chapter six: You will NOT hurt him!

~Dio's p.o.v~

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" My eye shot open and my body shot up. After a few moments of shock, I drew heavy deep breaths. "What the hell was that?" I groaned. I shifted a couple times and lied back down. "Now I'm imagining things…" I muttered closing my eye. "…." The room felt cold all of the sudden, but I brushed it off and tossed and turned. "No! Let Go!"

I opened my eye and forced myself to get out of bed. I tripped on the bedroom rug and fell to my knees. I got up and opened the door and forced myself to run through the hallways and ran into a few walls. What can I say? I don't have night vision. I felt the walls for Aya's door, and when I found it, I felt for the handle. After I'd turned it, I burst into the room. My eyes adjusted to the dark after a few seconds and I saw Aya crying in her sleep. "NO!" she screamed. I slowly walked over to her in fear, but then, she just… stopped…

I saw tears stream down her cheeks. "Fathers not moving…"

Right now, I pitied her shaking body, gripping onto her pillow as if it were her mother. I sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her for a moment, not sure of what to do, so, I decided to lie next to her in her bed. I wrapped protective arms around her. Her shaking body downgraded to a quiver every so often. After about what seemed to be forever, she was sound asleep. No, I wouldn't leave her in the middle of the night. Why? Because she may be fine now, but when I leave, I bet she'd act up again. I kissed her forehead. "You may have rejected me once, but I'm not giving up… May you be smiled upon … Aya"

!

How long have I been awake? Oh, stupid me, I didn't sleep! I'd been up all night making sure that she wasn't gonna spaz out in a nightmare again. A moan seeped from her lips. Her eyes slowly opened, only to see my bare chest.

(A.n.: remember chapter one? Yeah, Dio doesn't have a shirt on… lolz for Aya!)

She hadn't even realized what was around her until I spoke. "Morning scaredy cat…" I muttered. Her face… was… PRICELESS! "DIO!? HOW DID YOU- WHY DID YOU- WHERE DID YOU-"

I got too annoyed so I pulled her chin up to kiss her for the third time. "Mmm!" Aya struggled to escape me, so I just let her go. 'Well, rejected again…' I thought as she jumped off the bed and stormed out of the room.

!

Then the rest of the day was pretty awkward. I was at the dinner table with my elbows propped on it while my hands help my face from dropping itself. I was lost in my own little world and started thinking of what the kiss meant, by that I mean her reaction… Then I took a short half-awake nap at the dinner table, wrapping my arms around my head to block out any noise. I heard a knock on the door which snapped me back to reality, and I prayed that it wasn't a new test subject. Aya rushed to the door, hoping for the opposite of what I did. She quickly opened the door to whom she greeted with a hello and she was most likely wearing a coy smile, not that I could tell because I was in the dinner table instead of the front door.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You can really make me feel better?! I uh, I sort of broke my wrist and sprained my ankle while playing in the woods… My mom and dad might be worried right now. I didn't know that someone already lived here. I'm sorry to be a bother all of the sudden!" what sounded like a little boy said as I heard their footsteps go deeper into the house.

My eye twitched when they came into the room. I turned and saw Aya with a blonde boy with his wavy hair with dirt on his face and clothes. He wore a white shirt with black pants. His bright blue eyes looked exactly like Aya's. He had a honey colored birthmark on his right eye as though his parent's eye colors mixed in that one. Other than his blue eyes, I saw a lot of myself in him, appearance wise, except, he looked about eight or nine.

"Oh, hello! Is this guy your mate or something?" He asked looking up at her.

Aya blushed, if I wasn't dead and had the ability to blush; my face would be a crimson red right now. He smiled. "Anyway, my… My wrist and ankle…" he muttered. Aya snapped out of her embarrassment. "Right! Um, what's your name again, come with me, but don't strain your ankle. Be careful now." Aya said guiding him into…. I felt the blood drain from my face…. That room… I shot up and followed them. "My name's Cole…" he muttered with a slight smile. Aya turned around and examined me. "Dio. We'll be fine." She said flatly. I shrugged. The Cole looked between us. "I-… Did I interrupt something before I got here?" he asked, wincing in pain from shifting his weight to his ankle. "I won't hurt him…." She sighed.

"….. I'm still gonna stand there and make sure…" I said in the iciest way I could. "Hurt me…" Cole said not surprised. Aya and I stared at him for a moment. "Cole?" I muttered kneeling down to his height. "… Yeah?" he asked staring at me. I glanced at Aya, sneaking a glare in just to make it clear that she's not hurting him. "You said that like you're used to it." I stared at him, hoping he'd tell me what he wasn't. Cole averted his eyes. "Yeah, so? My mom and dad've been gone for almost a year now so…. I'm homeless and I steal to survive ya know?" he asked, with slight hope in his voice.

And then I knew… He wasn't just like me in looks… But his "lifestyle" is like my whole life like when I was alive. We were basically the same… But he's alive. He deserves better.

"Yeah. I know. Let's treat your injuries and then find your family, okay?" I said to him. Aya smiled at him. Cole beamed at her. "You'd help me?" he asked her with a tint of happiness shining brightly in his eyes. Aya glared icier at me than I did to her, turned her smiling face back to Cole. "Of course! After all, I'm a sucker for cuties." She teased him, kissing his forehead like a mother would.


	7. Back Up!

Chapter 7:Back Up!

I gotta say, Cole and I are really close. He follows me around when I'm doing housework, and helps in the process. He always has this big smile plastered on his face, he never complains (unless he has to take a bath), those hopeful blue eyes with that one honey colored spot on his left eye, and he's just flat out cheerful. Sometimes he sticks with Dio though. The more I see them together the more I realized how much they are alike. There was the occasional visit by patients. It was embarrassing when Dio picked a fight with me in front of the patient and Cole. In the end, Dio wins and I end up letting them leave alive. There was a brunette with blue eyes to die for. Well, in my case to kill for. And then there was a young blonde man that had a perfect face, etc. When Dio and I fought, Cole would always exchange awkward glances with the patient, almost like saying, "I have no idea."

!

"Kay! Be back soon!" Aya yelled. "Bye Miss Aya!" Cole yelled from the kitchen, still eating lunch with Dio. The door slammed shut, signaling the boys that Aya was gone. "What dose Aya hate most about us Cole?" Dio asked staring at a leek on his plate in disgust. "Our filth?" Cole guessed. "Exactly! So, just to piss her off, let's play dirty. Let's make a game of it though, life isn't fun without games. Who can drive Aya the craziest with the manliness of disgustingness?" Dio suggested just to see the priceless look on Aya's face. "Ew! No! She'll be mad, and we both know how that goes..." Cole interjected. "But you like being dirty, and so do I." "Yeah but... I DON'T WANT AYA TO FORCE ME TO TAKE A BATH! I hate water." Dio just stared at him with this, "You're such a scaredy cat you idiot." Cole pondered for a moment. "Fine..." Oh, and they both knew that this would be the death of them. Dio slid his leeks onto Cole's plate. "And Ew~! No~!"

!

I opened the door to my house, only to find muddy footprints leading to the living room. I turned the corner to the hallway next to the front door. I heard a panicked whisper. "Aya's gonna freak!" "But it was worth it right?" my head popped into the living room and I glared so icily at the two mud, twig, leaf, dirt monsters that I called my "family". "Bath. Cole. Now. Dio. You. Are. Dead."

!

Anyway, it was nighttime, and I had to force Cole into taking a bath by holding the bathroom door shut, sitting on my knees so that I didn't have to stand. "But I need my protective coating!" He yelled through the door. "It's called filth Cole! Do you need me to come in there and-" "No thanks!" he interrupted, right after that, I heard the water start to run. Dio passed by and grinned at me. "Well what do ya know? Looks like-" "Go away Dio." I stated flatly. He chuckled and sat down beside me, his back to the door. "What?" I hissed. He tsked "What? Can I just sit down by Cole's mom?" He lazily said staring at the ceiling. I slapped his arm. "Not funny. I just don't like dirty people. You and Cole are so gross I just can't stand it! You're taking a shower next by the way." I said pulling dried out mud from his hair. "Blood is gross too you know. Just as gross as Dirt. Actually, it's worse, much worse." Dio muttered. I kissed Dio's dirt covered cheek. "I know. I'm sorry." I said. He wrapped an arm around me and sighed. "It's for your own good. Your mother and I just don't want you getting cursed." he mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

!

I tucked Cole into bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight." I said looking around Maria's blank bedroom. Cole's sleepy eyes barley drifted back open. "Night mom..." I shot him a look after what he said sunk in. "... Mom..? Mom... I sure it was just a mistake. He's just sleepy that's all." I muttered walking out. I stumbled into the living room seeing Dio sitting there at the table. We glanced at each other for a brief second. "Still alive." I mumbled. He nodded grinning a bit. "Why so smiley?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'm just surprised is all? When you went in town earlier, I'm ashamed to say that I told him about your little lab scams." he grinned and continued. "The kid just smiled and said 'I know how that is, my mom told me that my grandfather did that too. Mom told me that she experimented also, up until a lost love of hers found her after three years of separation. Then she stopped when she found out that I was gonna be born. She said that it wasn't easy, but dad helped her.'... That kid... Cole. He's brave. His parents were murdered right in front of him, and yet he still rocks that goofy grin full on." he finished.

"Sounds like me a bit. You know the 'watching parents die in front of you' part. You just so happen to be part of my father's death." I muttered. "And what kind of mother would try to quit killing while pregnant? That's nothing to consider. For the child's future sanity you should kill while carrying a kid. You never know, it could rub off." I hissed. "Hey, at least you know you're not the only freak around town. And I save your life by killing our dad, he was gonna kill you! Your dad's 'skills' must've rubbed off on you. One more thing, you should consider not having kids in the future." Dio groaned rubbing his tired eyes.


	8. Father

Chapter eight: Fat... her...

~?'s p.o.v.~

"She really is, a lot like her..." Ogre said as he stroked my daughter's silky hair. She slightly flinched at the contact. "Do you really think that she's ready for face her?" I asked. He shrugged. "Don't worry. You wish that only one of us is to exist... Then so be it. I will rip her eyes out and make her suffer. I'll make you proud father." She said with no expression.

Ogre smiled. "Now I know, she's more than ready. My mistake to doubt the young mistress. After all that training... She's a work of art... Doctor, she'll be fine. Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with a beautiful woman" Ogre sighed. "Strike at midnight...

Aya..."

!

~Aya's p.o.v~

"No! Please! Stop!" I sighed, honestly, this is what frustrates me about people. Why would I not kill her now? She'd obviously go get someone to tow me into an asylum. "Just hold still. The more you struggle, the more pain you'll cause yourself." I urged as I dug the scalpel into her eye. Her scream was filled with venom and earsplitting pain. "Jeez, you're such a pain." I sighed. I pulled the scalpel, ever so slowly.

Bliss.

!

I was tired, my hair was a mess, and I had bags under my eyes. This is me every morning. I get up super early for some reason and I can't go back to sleep. I was cooking eggs and bacon, pretty lazily. I wasn't the best cook, nor the best "mother", "Girlfriend, nor "housewife", but I've managed. The best thing is, I only have one habit to break... Killing! That sounded a lot better in my head... Thing is, a girl visited last night. You know the rest... I hope that I didn't wake them up with the chainsaw.

Oh mom...Things are really confusing in Dio and I's relationship, so I wouldn't know what to say there. I'm not even a hundred percent sure as to what I think about him... Whenever Cole talks about him when he isn't around, he'd tease me and say that I loved him... Is that true? Do I love him? We've kissed a few times so... I sighed. Maybe if you were still around, you would help me with these curious hormones... I don't even know if we'd call our bond a relationship! Grrrr! Why is he so mind blowing!? That stupid, shirtless, sexy- !

"Eh?! Did I really just admit that?" I asked aloud. "Admit what?" Dio suddenly came up and hugged me from behind me. I shrieked. "Dio! D-Don't sneak up on me like that! Nothing! It's not of your business! Now get off!"

"But I need attention..."

I tried to pry him off of me, but his grip was tight, and his quiet smile did not match the begging in his voice. "Off!"

"No."

"Get off before I-"

"Morning Cole."

I ever so slowly turned my head, and saw Cole speed-walking out of the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt!"

I started to panic so I blurted, "Cole! H-Hey now! There's nothing going on between us-" Dio covered my mouth, an irritated look on his face. "He has the right to walk away. We need to talk." he mumbled after Cole ran off. I escaped Dio's grasp and stumbled back. He cornered me, a stern look on his face appeared as he looked down at the floor.

Talk? Ohhhhh no. Ohhhhh, no thanks. "Heh, Dio, listen. About what I just said, I guess..."

He stood there, waiting for a reply, but I stayed silent. He sighed. "You're giving me mixed signals here Aya. I really don't know what to think of it." He sighed again. I looked down at the floor, not sure of what to say.

Just then, he closed in on me, his lips just inches from mine, my back pressed against the wall, His cool breath brushing against my lips as his lips came closer... I really was going to let him kiss me this time. I can't run away. His hand cupped my cheek as he pulled my face to his. I can't back out now.

I loved him. There's no question about it.

And closer, and closer...

"I can't help it! I know the loving couple needs their space, but I'm hungry, and the foods gonna burn if you don't get out of your love fest."

"..." Pure embarrassment flooded through every single aspect of my body. I saw Dio's eyebrow twitch.

"Cole! Get back here you little-" Cole ran for what looked like, his life, when Dio chased after him. I was in some sort of shock, because the only thing I was able to do, was slide down the wall. "Yikes..."

!

I was sitting at the table, bored out of my mind, thinking to my mother.

'Did you send him here for a reason? I feel like you wouldn't send him here to keep me company or to save me from myself, you know? You've always been the protective type, yes-you even died trying to protect me-but saving me from myself isn't a sole reason to you. I know that much. Mom, you're so puzzling. I used to know you, but now you send me mixed signals using Dio. Are you toying with me using him? I know that you loved me, and I still do, but if you did, couldn't you come see me yourself? I mean, thank you for bringing Dio to life, but... I miss you. I want to see you. Can you at least help me with how I feel about Dio?'

!

~Monika's p.o.v~

"I need your help. Please! My daughter is going to get killed thanks to him! He didn't die like he was supposed to! I lied to my daughter before she put me to rest! Yes, I hated Alfred with Maria, but I only wanted him dead so that he couldn't hurt her. He didn't die. And now, he's sending her to kill Aya. Ogre, please. This is your fault anyhow. The least you could do is help me. I didn't come from heaven to the gates of hell to meet you, for you to tell me 'no'!" I said irritated.

"Monika, please. I would love to see how this fight would turn out. Would you like me to send Coron instead? She might help. Or interfere. After all, she just wanted to be part of your family. She could experience a family with them. I even manipulated time to send Cole to Aya and Dio, Monika. You have to understand something though. Dio can't 'live' forever, Cole can't stay forever, and Coron wouldn't be able to 'live' forever. Do you really want me to bring Aya more 'family', only to have them leave her in the end to cause her heartbreak? Do you really want that for her, Monika? Do you? Aya doesn't know it yet, but Dio and Cole are chess pieces on her board. Aya herself is the queen. Her opponent is yet another queen." Ogre interjected.

"... You know, for a demon that was deep. But I am not taking no for an answer. I am god's devious angel. I was kind to people in the cruelest way when I was human. You are the devil's favorite toy. We can do many impossible things, but we can't stop Alfred. So I'm asking you, please let me talk to her. You are the only gate to earth-realm for us immortals. I can kill that idiot before he sets her into motion. This pathetic fight you want to see could get my daughter killed." I hissed.

"Monika, sweet beautiful Monika. This fight will show Aya's potential..."


End file.
